Ghost of My Son
by Linhae
Summary: No mother, or any ghost hunter wants to see what Maddie saw... the ghost of her son. A stupid little oneshot posted for fun set during Phantom Planet.


1**OMG I'm not dead! XD**

**... you thought so didn't you?**

Anywho, this is a quick oneshot just to remind you little people out there that I'm still alive :P

Summary: This is probably what would happen if Jack and Maddie had gone with Danny and the others to recruit the ghosts. Ya know, where Danneh-boy got his powers back? Maddie;s POV

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom and I don't know what would ever make anyone think that I did!_

* * *

She wasn't quite sure why she was here.

Or rather, why these kids were here.

After all, despite what they said about their secret lives, Danny and his friends and sister did _not_ belong in the Ghost Zone. Or any other human for that matter.

But... she and Jack had been so shocked at the bit of information from her son that they could only nod mutely at their foolproof plan.

She was in the lab, watching as her former-friend flew off into the blackness of space, a sinking feeling in her gut that there was someone who could still save them, but Maddie's scientific brain had insisted that the situation was hopeless. The 'Dizasteroid' was going to obliterate the Earth and nothing could stop it.

Until her son, Danny, had come down the steps and announced to his friends, Sam and Tucker, that he had a plan.

The plan was simple, Danny had said, all they had to do was turn the Earth intangible instead of the asteroid.

Then he had pulled out the legendary Infi-map which Maddie had only heard about and proposed his plan right in front of them.

Simple, he had said, just go recruit the ghosts. Which was about then that Maddie had demanded an explanation.

Her son, Danny, had then turned around looking quite nervous and told them the 'truth'.

Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were all a part of Team Phantom.

Apparently they had been so for quite some time now, striking an alliance with the infamous Ghost Boy, then knowing each other quite personally. 'Like family,' her daughter had said. So she and Jack had just stood there as they quickly summarized over _two years_ of ghost fighting, evil ghosts, allies they had made, but also all of the many experiences they had in the very core of the Ghost Zone.

To which her husband shook himself out of his stupor and proudly proclaimed that if the world didn't end, they should celebrate the new ghost hunters with fudge. Lots and lots of fudge.

Maddie was then dimly aware of the fact that they had asked if she and Jack had wanted to go with them on their expedition. She was too busy wondering _how this had happened._

For years, she had gladly stayed in the confinement of the lab, studying only the unfortunate ghosts that Jack had reeled in with the Fenton Fisher. She had never dared to go into the Ghost Zone, although she had every intention of using the Spectre Speeder to do so.

Maddie simply chickened out at the last minute, for she was afraid of the Ghost Zone.

Yet she had nodded nonetheless, and was shoved by a very eager Jazz into the Spectre Speeder as Samantha, the girl her son had loved before he even knew what a girlfriend was, took up the steering wheel with a determined scowl planted on her face.

'_**They act so calm... like they **_**have**_** been doing this for the past two years.'**_

_**It almost reminds me of how Vlad started acting the first few months after the accident, after he first got his powers...' **_Maddie thought about her former-friend, the one who had first introduced her to Jack. How could she not have noticed? She and Vlad had been the best of friends since highschool and she never noticed how he had suddenly gotten ghost powers?

Because she was too preoccupied with the handsome oaf she had loved at first sight, the one that Vlad had befriended.

She pushed the fact they were traveling to the Ghost Zone through a Nasty Burger billboard to the back of her mind.

It was almost like not noticing that Jazz or Danny had died... or as if she had ignored that gut-instinct that every mother has yet never wants to feel three years ago.

Somewhere inside of her... she knew her son had almost died.

Rushing home, she found what she had feared most. Her son, Danny, lying face down in front of the now working Ghost Portal... pale as a ghost.

As a ghost... Something clicked inside of her as her daughter wondered at the scenery before them. There was something off about the connection between Danny, and the Ghost Portal, and Vlad...

Yet before she could dig out that worm of a thought, the entire Speeder swerved and crashed into a giant box, as one of the most reoccurring ghosts she had seen in Amity Park had leered at her son Danny with a gun pointed at him.

"_Foolish of you to come here in your _human_ form ghost child. Seeking refuge in the Ghost Zone like all the others?"_

Danny, not a bit fazed, simply blinked and said, "What others?"

"All of these ghosts! They've returned here because you humans put your world in danger! Now the Ghost Zone is bursting at the seams!"

Maddie barely heard Tucker's attempt to reason that the Ghost Zone was doomed too, all she could think about was the way he had said 'Human form.'

Then pressing a button on his high-tech armor, the vehicle was instantly filled with a mind-numbing ultrasound. Thinking quickly, Danny pushed a button on the control panel as the sound was filtered and broadcasted towards the containment device imprisoning them, dissipating it at contact.

Maddie watched with horror as Sam put the pedal to the metal, knowing that they could never outrun every last ghost like that. Danny, filled with determination, suddenly spoke up and shouted, "You guys get into the escape pod!"

"But Danny..."

Maddie just stood there with Jack as they refused to let their son do that for them. But turning and not handling the controls momentarily, he pushed them both into the pod and immediately pushed the eject button.

"_DANNY!" _Maddie cried, watching with horror as she and the rest of them became invisible, while Danny crashed into an enormous monster.

The robotic ghost came up again, with a multitude of ghosts at his side.

"It's not enough you destroyed your own world, now you have to destroy ours too?!"

Holding out his hand in a gesture Maddie had seen many times, time seemed to slow down as the ghost pulled out a gun and charged it. Jack, of course, recognized it immediately.

The Spectre Sucker, a weapon designed to suck the ghost energy out of anything it was aimed at. But as the seconds ticked by, she remembered the one glitch she had never fixed before it was stolen.

Instead of sucking out energy, it caused the object to absorb any ghostly energy it came into contact with. Humans and real-world items had nowhere to put such energy, and instantly imploded in the many test runs Jack had tried. On items only of course.

Now that gun was being pointed at her only son, and as the ghost cried, "Fire!" he sent the blast at the Spectre Speeder as every other ghost sent a natural ecto-blast towards the machine.

Maddie looked away, as did every one else in the escape pod. Yet she opened her ears, and heard the inevitable explosion that destroyed the Speeder, and the only thing shielding Danny.

She knew by the screams that her son was in pain, yet she could do nothing about it. Maddie could only grit her teeth as she thought of the many things that would happen, and the one thing that was most likely.

But there was a new sound, a sound that chilled her to the bone. It was her son's voice, she knew that much. But the horror was in the echo behind the voice, the echo that indicated that which she had feared. With this echoing through her mind, she never heard the words behind the echo.

"You just made a big mistake."

As the terrible voice went on, Jack didn't quite seem to understand. "Danny! You're okay!" with this said, he rushed to the sole porthole on the pod and looked out to see his son. But as Maddie reached out to him, he first turned white as a sheet then flushed a deep crimson, as though he had seen a ghost.

Maddie glanced out the porthole herself, then saw the cruel irony behind her thoughts. Though she could not see much through the visible sound waves, she did catch a glimpse of waving stark white hair, also which she did not want to see.

For no parent, especially a ghost hunter, wishes to see the ghost of their only son.

As the waves went away, she desperately searched for signs of the gho- no, _Danny_. Yet he was nowhere to be found.

Then as a face suddenly appeared in front of the window, if Maddie had not been looking for the ghost of her son, she would have never recognized him.

She was staring into the face of the town hero, the one and only Danny Phantom.

"Danny, it's _you_!"

For the first time in two years, she looked past the glowing aura and the unnatural colors of the HAZMAT suit. She saw the infamous haircut she had taken great pride in cutting for him every other month, even as he grew older. She saw the fierce determination and stubbornness which she had seen in her husband's face a thousand times before. She saw her son, Danny, as he looked into the eyes of the girl he loved and comforted her.

Yet more than that, she saw a hero.

And as she looked into the fearful, yet hopeful electric eyes of the one she hunted and protected, she knew in her heart that nothing would ever change that.

And while she still wanted to talk, the world needed a hero at about this time.

* * *

Well SUE ME for the stupid idea!

Not my fault! DX not exactly true

This is just so I can get off me lazy butt and type!

And to show you pplz im not dead... :D

Please review!

Linhae♥


End file.
